


Only For You

by honestmischief



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Loki (Marvel), M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha wore Tony's sweatshirt in TWS, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: When Loki found out that Tony let Natasha borrow one of his hoodies, he got jealous.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).

> Frostiron Bingo Square N5- Character: Natasha Romanoff

“My boyfriend is mad at me and it’s all your fault,” Tony complained to Natasha when he entered the common room of Stark Tower. 

“I have made no effort to destroy your relationship with Loki,” Natasha replied without looking up from her book. 

Tony was frustrated. He didn’t see what the big deal was about Natasha borrowing one of his hoodies. She was cold during one of her visits to the tower a few months ago, so he lent her a hoodie because he was a good host. It wasn’t his fault that she forgot to give it back to him before she left. And it wasn’t his fault that she decided to wear it again while she was in Washington DC dealing with the HYDRA and Winter Soldier mess with Steve. Tony wasn’t even there, he should not be blamed for it. 

But earlier that morning, Loki told Tony that he was mad that someone else was wearing Tony’s clothes. Actually, he pulled up an internet article that showed a picture of Nat wearing Tony’s grey and black striped hoodie at a mall in Washington DC, pouted, yelled at Tony for allowing it to happen, and then stormed off all before Tony was able to get his first cup of coffee. Tony didn’t even know how Loki even knew how to use the internet. 

“Well he’s mad at me because I let you borrow my sweatshirt,” Tony told her. 

Natasha put her book down and smirked. “Do you not give him hoodies to borrow?”

“No! We’re not the same size,” Tony defended himself. 

“It’s not his fault that you’re short. It’s the thought that counts, and it sounds like you haven’t offered.” 

“He never said that he was cold! Stop treating him like the victim!” Tony exclaimed. 

Then Tony suddenly realized why he never thought to lend Loki a sweatshirt. Loki never said that he was cold because he physically  _ could not  _ feel cold. He was a frost giant, so cold temperatures would never bother him. Tony suddenly felt like the worst boyfriend in the universe. He should have realized that Loki would still be happy to know that Tony cared enough about him to let him borrow his clothes sometimes. 

“I’ll give you back the hoodie if you’ll stop complaining and let me continue to read my book,” Natasha told him. 

She left to go to her room to retrieve the hoodie, and Tony was left alone with his thoughts for a few minutes. He didn’t know how he was going to make it up to Loki. Has he been a bad boyfriend all of this time? He knew that he spent too much time in his workshop, and he had trouble expressing his feelings, but he loved Loki and really hoped that he knew that. Tony knew that he had to talk to Loki as soon as possible.

Natasha returned to the common room and tossed the grey and black striped hoodie on the couch. 

“You should know better than to let me borrow a sweatshirt. Clint calls me a sweatshirt hoarder and hasn’t let me borrow one of his since my first year at SHIELD,” she told him. 

“Don’t worry. Only one person is allowed to borrow mine from now on,” Tony grinned. 

Tony quickly made his way upstairs to the penthouse to talk to Loki. After the situation with the dark elves, Loki started living in the tower to heal from his injuries and carry out the rest of his sentence when Odin figured out that he was not behind the invasion. Their friendship formed quickly when Tony realized how smart and funny the god was, and it escalated quickly from there. They started dating a few months ago and Tony could not be any happier. But now he had to make it up to Loki. 

Before finding Loki, Tony went into one of his drawers and found a maroon sweatshirt that had ‘MIT’ written on the front of it in a white font. Tony bought that sweatshirt the day he moved into college and kept it since then. It was his favorite sweatshirt and he was excited to see Loki wear it. 

With the sweatshirt in draped over his arm, Tony made his way to the kitchen where Loki was making a cup of tea. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony told him and held the sweatshirt out towards him. “This is a sweatshirt that I’ve had since my first day of college at MIT and I want you to have it. It probably won’t fit you, but you can try it on.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do not want you to give me your sweatshirt out of pity.”

“It’s not pity,” Tony was quick to say. “It’s something that I should have done a long time ago. It’s my favorite sweatshirt and it’s really comfortable.” 

“I overreacted earlier, Anthony. You do not have to do this,” Loki told him. 

“No you didn’t. I have trouble letting people in. It’s stupid, but sharing this is a big deal for me. I wouldn’t want anyone else to wear it” Tony said. 

Loki was hesitant, but he reached out and grabbed the sweatshirt from Tony. He pulled it over his head and it was definitely too small. The bottom of the sweatshirt fell just below Loki’s belly button, and the ends of the sleeves only reached halfway down his forearms. The ends of Loki’s hair was still caught inside the hoodie and he didn’t make an effort to pull it out. The sweatshirt fit loosely when Tony wore it, but Loki was so tall that it looked ridiculous on him. But it also looked really cute and Tony couldn’t stop looking at him. 

Tony ran his hand through Loki’s hair and pulled it out from underneath the top of the hoodie.

“You’re beautiful,” Tony said in awe. 

Loki blushed and looked down at the new sweatshirt that he was wearing. “It is nice, but may I make one adjustment to it?”

“Of course,” Tony responded. 

A swirl of Loki’s green magic surrounded the sweatshirt, and the piece of clothing expanded to fit Loki’s height. The sleeves lengthened to his knuckles, and the bottom of the sweatshirt reached just below his hips. 

“It is custom in Midgard to wear sweatshirts a size bigger, am I correct?” he asked.

“Yes. Much better,” Tony grinned. He loved to see the things that Loki could do with his magic. 

“Thank you,” Loki said with a soft smile. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. The sweatshirt was so soft and Tony basically collapsed into it. 

“I got you to wear something that isn’t green or black,” Tony grinned into Loki’s chest. 

“Only for you, I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Sesil brought to my attention that [Natasha](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cdd8da0cc09c91b637eff4b2857684d1/tumblr_noklz268jh1tyldeuo1_1280.jpg) was wearing [Tony's](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/436184770838265857/610579512119263366/Screenshot_2019-08-12_at_23.05.12.png) sweatshirt in The Winter Soldier a few weeks ago, and I finally got around to writing this fic! I hope you like it!


End file.
